


Have You Heard the One About... 你有没有听过一个关于…

by Chrisw1933



Category: DCU (Animated), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisw1933/pseuds/Chrisw1933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you heard the one about--" "I already told you, I've heard them all."<br/>“你有没有听过一个关于——”“我已经告诉过你了，我听过了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Heard the One About... 你有没有听过一个关于…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have You Heard the One About...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127589) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



杰森回到哥谭在很多层面上都是件烦人的事情，不仅仅是因为他是个脑子短路的人。迪克在空中荡着远离他，希望他能理解这暗示，但没有，杰森仍然紧跟着他，当他足够大声地喊出那个笑话的结尾时甚至都没喘粗气，声音穿过耳边呼啸的风传入迪克的耳朵。

“然后那个隐形人说，‘我不知道，但我的屁股可疼了。’”杰森在天台着陆，站在迪克身边，即使迪克不能看见他在愚蠢的头盔之下的脸，他也能想象出那吃屎的某人咧嘴笑着的表情。杰森的双手在胸前交叉着。“无视我也不能让我离开。“

“这可真是有史以来第一次啊。“

“嗨，是我帮助你逃出去才能回到这里的。“

 “也真是第一次。“

 “但你甚至都不为我的笑话笑!“

 “因为那真是一点都不好笑。“

 “噢，得了吧。你真是没有一点幽默细胞。”

 “我有幽默细胞。只是你根本不知道任何好笑的笑话。“

“我知道非常多好笑的笑话。

“我十分怀疑。“

“呃。那个妻子和情妇的怎么样？“

“听过了。“

“你甚至还不知道我要说什么。“杰森愤慨的样子比他的笑话有趣。

“你的笑话不仅仅是不好笑，“迪克射出另一个钩爪，荡出去时转头回答，”他们的年纪都比你还大了。“

两个晚上后杰森出现时，迪克正在暴打一些为一个武器商人工作的暴徒。从他不再去射击什么人之后，迪克不再干涉他的行为了。他击倒了两个歹徒并把第三个扔进他自己的卡车的铁栅后面。

“我找了个笑话得说给你听，“他说，在迪克正要离开时打开了话匣。”从前有一个孤独的牧羊人——“

“听过。“

迪克给了面前的人一个并不必要的第二拳，主要原因是这样他就不用转头面对杰森了。他所要做的最后一件事就是在那个该死的头盔上折断他的手指。

“听着，“他说，把手放在他的臀部，因为面罩的原因他并不确定，不过看上去杰森正在细细打量着他。好吧这有点古怪，但至少不比那些笑话烦人。”我已经告诉你了，我早就全部听过了那些笑话。如果你能找到一个我没听过的笑话，我就—“

“和我去喝杯啤酒？“

迪克在他的面罩下惊讶地眨了眨眼。“你到了能喝酒的年龄了么？“

他说，为了掩饰。

“怪不得你会觉得我的笑话不好笑。你自己也不怎么会说笑话。“

“如果你能找到一个我没听过的笑话，我会和你做爱。“

“什么？说真的？“

迪克不自然地笑笑，同时杰森的声音突然拔高并带着怀疑。这终结了他本想要的搞笑效果。如果不这样的话，好吧，迪克已经听了一辈子的关于dick的笑话，所以杰森能找到一个他没听过的几率大概在无穷小到零之间。

“说真的，为什么不呢？“他终于捆好了最后一个恶棍，转身，微微倚向杰森，声音低沉而诱惑。”热辣，汗水湿透了，按在墙上干的那种。我甚至还会穿着这身制服，如果那能让你更有性致的话*。“

他离开了，留下杰森无言地站在街道上。

他应该预料到他的胜利不会持续太久。他只是没那么幸运。他被杰森发来的短信吵醒了，他的邮箱塞满了比他还要老的笑话，杰森，随他去吧。

_差得远呢_ ，他这样回复。 _你是怎么拿到这个号码的？_

_以一些特殊方式, 以防这种情况_ 。杰森回。 _你觉得怎么样？_

他决定不回复他，以防有损自己的尊严。

糟糕的笑话像洪水一般席卷而来。（偶尔他们也会让迪克的嘴角不自觉上扬，不过他会立刻咬住他脸颊内侧以免笑声溜出来；没必要给杰森更多的鼓励）迪克发现他其实并不特别介意。他一直都很开心自己能和个搭档一起工作，尽管他们有那么多不同 ，他们仍是个非常棒的组合。但并不是说他准备这么告诉杰森。

 “也许你应该告诉他。“芭芭拉建议他。

 “别告诉我，你，和其他所有人一样，站在他那一边。“

 “嘿，我可不是那个承诺了要和他睡的人。“

“我不是认真的。“

“他显然认为你是。“她沉默了一会儿，迪克可以听到她打字时键盘的啪嗒声。”你知道他对你一直有感觉，是吗？“

 “我——不。我不知道。“这很奇怪，因为如果别人喜欢他，他总能发觉。他并不是自以为是，但人们通常都想要他，以这种或那种方式。这有过一打先例。

他把手插进头发里，喝了一大口变凉了的咖啡。

“我们甚至从未亲近过。

芭芭拉意义不明地哼了一声. 她接起另一个电话时迪克识趣地闭了嘴。

 

他下一次听到杰森的消息时他在去大都会的路上。通讯信号不太好，所以一开始他以为家里出了什么事儿，但是接着传来了清晰而大声的“操他妈的杀伤性武器“。

“你还要继续加油啊，杰伊。”

“她是这么说的。”

迪克出乎意料地笑了起来。“我打赌你听过这话都听腻了，不是么？”

杰森可怜地笑了笑，作为回应。*

“没错。”

“你也这么觉得？”

“觉得什么？”

“我应该继续努力？”

迪克不知道该说什么。“是的。”他最后这么说了。反正这看起来像是个对的答案。这并不是说杰森失去了对滥用暴力的热情，而是说他不再杀人了，至少在迪克知道的情况下。他们可以一同努力改变在用枪上的问题。

“当我没说，”同时，杰森说道，“等等，你说什么？”

“是的。”迪克重复了一遍，然后他离开了这儿，在他被卷进更多的麻烦之前。

他发现当他离开时他错过了一大堆如残酷子弹般袭来的俏皮话，这让他有点不开心。这还不足以让他给杰森打电话，但他查看短信的频率明显比原来频繁多了。他看杰森的短信时总会微笑，并轻轻摇头。

某个晚上，在经历了下水道的长途跋涉，追逐黑社会的成员之后，他所想的全部就是当他到家后能洗个热水澡，并吃完他冰箱里剩余的TSO烤鸡*。

杰森说，“然后那个警察在一个酒吧里遇见了那个小妞，他们挺合得来的，所以他们去了她家，来了几次热辣，汗水湿透了，按在墙上干的性爱。”杰森的声音比迪克能想象出的还要低沉，他还感受到一股热度顺着他的皮肤向上延伸，这并不让他吃惊。杰森继续讲他的笑话，没注意到他。

“他们搞完了之后，他给她拷上了手铐。’我可没做什么错事。’她说，然后他说’我很抱歉，亲爱的，但我的屌实在是太大了，没戴套和我做是违法的。’”

迪克转过头，盯着他——他脱下了头罩，头发一团糟，下巴上有一道青紫的瘀伤，牙齿咬着他的下唇。

“这算什么？”

杰森耸了耸肩。“你从来没说必须得是个好笑的笑话。”他轻叹了一声。“我猜你也听过了这个吧，嗯？”

他确实听过，但没理由必须让杰森知道。“不，”他说，“我没听过。”“噢。”杰森的面罩上反射着光，但迪克觉得这很公平，因为杰森也同样没办法看见他的眼睛。杰森的手握拳，又松开，就好像他不确定该怎么做，然后他的手握上了迪克的上臂，把他拉得更近。迪克吻了他，热辣，激烈，舌齿间交换着对方的唾液。杰森轻笑着，一只手摸索向上，插进迪克的发间，然后握住他的后脑。“这最好不是个玩笑。”

“不是玩笑，”迪克说，嘴唇向下移动，轻吻着杰森下巴上的瘀伤。“告诉我你想要什么。”

他们靠得更近，他甚至能感到杰森在轻轻颤抖着，在开口回答前深吸了一口气。“你。我想要你。”

 

End

~*~

"I guess I walked right into that one."

*if that's what turns your crank

* Tso's chicken


End file.
